


you mean, the multiverse thing is actually a thing?

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [33]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, LLF Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Quake meets the White Canary





	you mean, the multiverse thing is actually a thing?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Daisy & Sara + "and I thought my job was complicated"

“Holy shit. What was that and who are you?”

 

Daisy looks at the blonde woman wearing a white leather suit who she just saved from a killer robot, who yelled at her.

 

“Right now, you can call me ‘Quake’ and we can talk about it later once we get you out….of…..danger….”

 

Her words trailed off as she watches the woman knock out several men in a matter of seconds.

 

“Now, I gotta know who you are,” comments Daisy.

 

“Call me the White Canary.”

 

A codename, huh?

 

Well, that’s interesting and she definitely wants to know more about the woman.

 

There isn’t much time for talking.

 

Enemies approach them and they share a look before getting into a fighting stance.

 

When she can, Daisy can’t help checking out the White Canary’s moves and be reminded of another woman with a bird codename.

 

After all this time, she still misses Bobbi.

 

Between the two of them, their enemies lose quicker than anticipated.

 

“Hey, thanks for backing me up. I don’t know where all of those,” the woman waves at the unconscious bodies, “came from honestly.”

 

“No problem, I’m glad I could help,” replies Daisy.

 

White Canary looks around then back at Daisy.

 

“So, we probably should get out of here before more of their friends come.”

 

Daisy nods her head then leads the way out of the building.

 

Of course, she doesn’t know if she can trust the woman but they did fight together briefly so she knows it’s better for her to bring her back to the Playground.

 

Coulson trusts her judgement so he gave permission to bring the woman back.

 

They sit in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in front of each other.

 

“Now that we’re safe from being attacked, care to tell me your name and why you were in the area?” asks Daisy.

 

White Canary looks at her coffee for a couple moments, steeling herself then at Daisy.

 

“My name is Sara Lance. I’m the Captain of the Waverider and leader of a team of time traveling superheroes. I think I’m not in Kansas anymore.”

 

Daisy snorts at the reference.

 

Then her mind catches up with everything else Sara said.

 

“Wow, that’s wow and I thought my job was complicated,” comments Daisy.

 

“Your turn and include where we are, if you don’t mind,” requests Sara.

 

“We’re at an underground base called the Playground. I’m Daisy Johnson and an Inhuman superhero.”

 

Sara blinks slowly for a few moments.

 

“Yeah, I’m definitely on a different Earth.”

 

At that comment, Daisy spits out her coffee as she had been taking a sip of it while Sara processed what she said.

 

“You mean, the multiverse thing is actually a thing? Fitz is gonna get a kick out of that.”

 

Sara laughs.

 

“Let me guess, you gotta a science genius on your team too?”

 

Nodding her head, Daisy grins.

 

“Sounds like you’re familiar with that type.”

 

“You’ve got that right.”

 

This launches them into a discussion about their respective science nerds.

 

“You know, I think I’d like to meet this Ray Palmer of yours, he sounds like a good guy, a noble guy.”

 

 _‘Just like Trip’_ , Daisy can’t help thinking to herself sadly.

 

Though, she hopes this Ray guy has better luck, better people who keep him from suffering the same fate Trip did.

 

Sara smiles softly at her.

 

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. We haven’t always seen eye to eye and I’ve wanted to punch his handsome face half a dozen times but...but I’m lucky to have him on the team and as a friend.”

 

“Sounds about right. I’ve been there myself a time or two,” states Daisy.

 

“Well, if you do ever end up on my Earth, I’ll introduce you,” offers Sara.

 

“I’ll take you up on that. In the meantime, wanna meet my team when they’re free?”

 

“Sure, that’s be awesome. Now, how about those nifty powers of yours. Are you a meta-human?”

 

Daisy knew this question would come up eventually.

 

“Not sure what a meta-human is though it sounds like some kind of enhanced human, so probably similar to an Inhuman, which is what I am. An Inhuman is a person who was exposed to the Terrigen Mist then developed powers while trapped in a cocoon of sorts.”

 

Sara’s eyes widened as she listens to the explanation.

 

“Woah, that’s cool and creepy at the same time. Here I thought that Particle Accelerator explosion was the weirdest way I heard of getting powers,” comments Sara tapping her chin with her finger.

 

“An explosion sounds terrifying and dangerous,” replies Daisy.

 

“Sounds about right from what my friends told me.”

 

It’s interesting how similar and different things on their two Earths are and Daisy knows she’s not the only one on her team who’d be interested in that fact.

 

She also thinks the Avengers would want to know.

 

However, that relies on Coulson admitting he’s been alive this whole time and that’s not something the man wants to do.

 

It’s stupid really.

 

Tony fucking Stark is no idiot and neither are the Black Widow and Hawkeye, if stories she’s heard from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are to be believed.

 

A hand waves in front of her.

 

“Hey, looks like I lost you there for a minute. Where’d you go off to?” asks Sara.

 

Daisy smiles.

 

“Just processing what you told me because it’s hard to believe but the proof is sitting right in front of me,” she gestures at Sara.

 

“Gotcha. I’m pretty familiar with that feeling myself. Seems like every time I get a grasp on the situation, something new comes up,” comments Sara.

 

Another agent enters the room causing them to look in their direction.

 

“The rest of the team is ready and waiting for you, Agent Johnson,” states the man formally.

 

“Thank you, Agent Prince. We’re on our way.”

 

Agent Prince leaves as Daisy stands up then gestures at the door he walked out.

 

“Ready to face the music? Just a word to the wise, the rest of my team will be more critical of you but I’m sure it will work out and we’ll help you find your way home,” says Daisy gently.

 

Sara nods her head as she stands.

 

“Understandable. I’d be the same way if the situation was reversed.”

 

They head out of the room and down a hallway before turning down another one.

 

“Hey, if there’s a chance before you go home, wanna spar?” requests Daisy.

 

Sara smirks.

 

“You’re on. May the best woman win.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
